


To Many Word's

by Misha_Gave_Me_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Donna Hanscum, BAMF Jessica Moore, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Helps Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kind Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Protective Dean Winchester, Smart Dean Winchester, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings/pseuds/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings
Summary: I dedicate this Palominopup and her fantastic group. Thank you for all of your support and never, dashing my dreams. I made this after a few conversations, and it sprouted wings and lifted off.I have no Beta, so I have just run it through a grammar and spelling checker. I will get someone to look at it I promise.





	1. Notice Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).



> I dedicate this Palominopup and her fantastic group. Thank you for all of your support and never, dashing my dreams. I made this after a few conversations, and it sprouted wings and lifted off. 
> 
> I have no Beta, so I have just run it through a grammar and spelling checker. I will get someone to look at it I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to Ash about his problems and makes a monumental decision. Ash wants to help get his family to realise the har, they have done to Dean.

Dean sat with the letter, and looked out of the window, should he go or should he stay. It was not like Cas would notice, or his friends for that matter. He loved the man and, well should he jump in feet first or fly away like a feather on a soft summer’s breeze.

 

Procrastinating the younger man walked to his local watering hole and sat on the red vinyl bar stool. Waiting for Ash to finish his conversation, it was not busy, not for a Tuesday afternoon, but his friend always found someone to talk to.

 

“Dean sorry to keep you waiting, compadre. What's your poison today dude?

 

“Oh, coke for me, nothing too strong, I’m having a crisis of the mind," Dean told his friend tapping his head for clear empathies. 

 

“Hit me, dude. You and I are now the only ones in the bar.”

 

“My boss thinks I should aim higher and has offered me a job in the Boston office, working with translations and artefacts.”

 

“That’s the ball’s just there dude, well done.” Ash put his hand in the air to high five, but Dean shook his head.

_“I have a feeling there's more to this dastardly tail, and it has something to do with a certain blue-eyed writer.”_

 

“You would be correct. I have been helping him write, and my true passion what I have always wanted to do with my life has also reared its head, and started to sing its sirens song.”

 

“Poetic dude I think you should swop jobs with the angel.”

 

Dean snorted. "I just want to teach, dude, and you no college level get my doctorate. I-I, well don’t tell but I only have to submit my research paper, and I would have it in the bag as they say.

 

“Why have you not done it, Dean?” Ash looked shocked at this realisation that his friend was a fucking genius and no one had an inkling of it.

“Dad,”

 

“John, Winchester?”

 

Dean sagely nodded. “You know the history Ash, he’s a total assbutt, and he said he would make sure I would not work in academia and make me be an illiterate, copycat cheat.”

 

Ash raised his eyebrow and put his finger up to try and grab that into his conscious mind.

“He was drunk of his ass, most of the time. Lost his job at the college."

 

“Ahh makes perfect sense.” The mullet headed man nodded.

 

 Dean sighed and gulped his drink. “Well, you see how my friends and family treat me even Cas.”

 

“You love him?” Ash asked his friend, meaning and comprehension that had adorned his face. “Winchester you fricking love him”

 

“That I do buddy, that I do.” Dean nodded and flicked a stray peanut across the bar top.

 

“So, what will you do? Fight your old soak of a sperm donor-”

 

Dean spat out a mouthful of coke and started laughing at the most accurate description of his dad anyone had ever given him.

 

“Or go and work in Boston, or man up and tell Castiel how you feel.”

“Oh, I can try number three now, ring Cas see how it works.”

“Works for me nothing else to do, put it on the loudspeaker.”

 

Dean nodded and rang his best friend. “Dean I’m busy what do you need? Growled Castiel down the phone.

 

“I wanted to tell you how I feel and that I needed to see where my life was going and maybe fight my dad at his own game plu-“

 

“I will stop you there Dean; John is a sweet guy. Sam and Jess seem to get on well with him, and he’s always been nice to me. Maybe I don’t know, get your ass out of the clouds and stop this ridiculous notion that you were abused. Sam told me what happened. I think you need help Dean; we have been talking and-“

 

Dean cut Castiel off and turned his phone to silent.

 

“So option one then I guess? Buddy, I’ll miss you, but I won’t be keeping silent no more, they will know the truth.”

 

“You have my full permission and co-operation, but there is one stipulation to the clause.”

 

“And that would be Kemosabe?” Asked Ash waiting for his friend to finish. His fingers twitched for his assignment of prior proof-gathering and assimilation. Could not wait to show them, idiots, what his friend had been through.

 

“When I leave, after I’m in Boston, then you can tell them. I will get everything ready, move all my worldly goods out and then on the last day, will say my goodbyes. I think that’s fitting speaking home truths and then riding off into the sunset.

 

“I like your style dude.” Chuckled Ash. “You do that. I know a dude with a van names Benny, he’s a good man, on the down low, won’t tell anyone.” Ash passed the white card with a van motif over to Dean.

 

“Thanks, well I need to go to the office and tell them I accept their offer. Life’s an adventure Ash, grab it by the balls and don’t let go.” Dean winked and waved farewell to his friend.

_‘That’s fine and well dude, but happiness is so much better then, loneliness and longing, I should no. This intervention will be swift and sweet, and come with a side of hell yeah.’_


	2. Just Fake It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean make up after the small argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of child abuse, not graphic.

 

Castiel and Dean had been friends forever well since high school. Dean was late for school, would always catch up though. Castiel soon found out he needed to pick his little brother Sam from school, so he and his few friends would cover for him and make sure he ate. Castiel suspected he gave most of his food to his little brother and would go days without food himself. The older boy would have bruises appear on his face, but he was always upbeat never down.

 

It was their junior year things started looking up for the Winchester boys. Dean told his friends he was moving in with his Uncle Bobby and his Aunt Ellen, Step brother of his mom. Though out the years they had met each other but the truth about the years with John Winchester never did come out, not even Sam knew what his big brother had been through.

 

Castiel became a writer he had success and had five books out, and he also worked at the local college teaching creative writing twice a week. Dean worked as a translator, in the city, he loved his job, but it was not his dream.

 

Castiel sighed at the thought of Dean. He was his rock through high school and beyond. His own family apart from his brother Gabriel was not there not really. Now he had taken his frustrations out on the one person who had been by his side. The fact he was slightly jealous because the small paragraph Dean had written was far better than anything he had put down so far.

 

 

 

**> >>Edward stroked John’s leaking Cock.<<<**

 

 

 

“Cas don’t be mad, but leaking cock sounds like he’s got a plumbing issue.” Smirked Dean.

 

“How about spurting?” Castiel lips twitched.

 

“What is he old faithful?” Grinned Dean, trying not to laugh.

 

They both looked at each other and cracked up, doubling over with tears in their eyes.

 

Castiel looked up at his best friend with nothing but admiration and love. ‘ _Well, shit_.’

 

“Cas you okay there buddy?” Dean asked concerned etched on his freckled face.

 

“Y-yeah sure just I think you dissevered the world, Dean.”

 

“You getting sappy on me Cas?”

 

“No, I just speak the truth.” Shrugged the writer.

 

Dean smiled that smile that made his stomach do summersaults and butterflies erupt inside. The one that would bring world peace and made something inside him feel warm and content.

 

“I really am sorry Dean.”

 

“I no Cas, don’t worry about it, man.”


	3. Saying My Goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Ash say goodbye. Dean runs to Boston and his family are no so nice.

 

Dean rang accepted the job in Boston, his boss was ecstatic and gave him a six-week moving time. Calling Benny who helped him find a place to rent and move his few items to his new abode. It was just his baby, the 67 Chevy Impala that use to be his moms, and his overnight case that he would need. Telling Benny that if he was in the area to come and have a drink with him.

 

Dean was told by Ash his plan was forming and he could not wait to unleash the beast. This made the younger man want to stay just for the fallout, but he needed to get going, and Ash had called telling him all of his friends and family minus John had accumulated in the Roadhouse.

 

Dean had asked Cas if he was busy and he told him he was still working on his masterpiece and if he kept being disrupted he would never get it finished. The younger man doubted without his help and writing it the work would get done at all, with Castiel’s muse and block firmly ensconced in the writer's psyche.

 

Firstly Dean slipped around the back and caught Ash's, attention, he hugged his friend and gave him a letter for Cas to read on a day when he was ready. Then he gave Ash a more substantial present wrapped in brown paper.

 

“Don’t open until I’m passed the state line. I know you will be watching dude.”

 

“Someone needs to look after your ass dude.” Ash snickered.

 

“You’re very into my ass Ash, something you need to say?” Dean put his hand on his hips and raised his eyebrow.

 

“Not in a million years Winchester, you would have no clue what to do with me.”

 

Dean cracked up then hugged his friend. “Thank you, keep in touch; I know where you live.”

 

Ash nodded and then saluted him. “Right you are Capt. Now go and do your thing before you piss off too many customers.”

 

Dean winked and made his way to the front doors, taking a deep breath he got himself ready for whatever crap these people who he thought cared about him would surely come out with to try and stop him.

 

The younger man walked in and stood by the red booth that Ash had reserved tonight. It was by the front doors, so Dean did not have to travel far. He must have stood there for three minutes, and still, no one noticed him; they were having a great time, had not bothered to invite him. Then he heard the words.

 

“Nice not having Dean hear to spoil it always moaning and carrying on.” This came from Sam, his own brother.

 

“I must agree with you Sam, he gets tedious at times, always on about that blessed Car and rock music.”

 

“What did you tell him tonight, how did you get away from his insistent hovering?” Giggled, Charlie.

 

“Told him I was working on my book, half expected him to try and come finish it for me. The tripe he wrote would make you laugh.”

 

“Tripe? Have you been hanging with Bal again Cas.” Smirked Sam.”

 

Castiel just smiled. Dean slipped away still not being noticed, Ash had seen and overheard, and he hoped the storm he would unleash would show what they had just lost and had no clue they would miss.


	4. Calm Before The Strom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Sam and Castiel see what they have done to Dean, they face up to it and try to make amends. Donna and Jody try and sort the mess out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Child abuse. Use of small act of violence.

Dean had been in Boston for a month, and Ash had kept in touch. “They tried to go around to your old place and was shocked you no longer lived there, were wondering why you did not answer your phone,”

 

“Are you going to unleash storm Dean on them later Ash?”

 

“Yes, I invited all of them, John’s in town, so even better. Benny and Garth are on the doors; no one will get passed until I’ve had my say.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Please let me know how it goes dude and please take care.”

 

“Doctor Badass is in town, and he always takes care.”

 

The old friends said goodbye and Dean almost felt sorry for his friends and family, well almost.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Ash had closed the bar up for tonight; Benny let Charlie, and her girlfriend, Dorothy inside.

 

“Take a seat girl's we wait for the rest of the rabble that Dean has collected over the years.”

 

Charlie shot a look of disquiet agitation at her partner. They both sat in the middle booth holding hands.

 

The next to appear was Jess and Sam, they blustered in, like a winter’s storm, and seemed on edge, Jess was trying to calm Sam down, but it did not work. The large man paced up and down continually threading his fingers through his long strands of hair. Jess sat on the opposite side to Charlie and Dorothy and looked on as her partner worked himself up to giving himself an ulcer by the time he left the bar.

 

Next came, John, his old boy good looks, were marred by the sullen face and white stubble he had not bothered to shave. He said nothing but sat with his arms folded and glared at Ash. His grey eyes never left the bar owner.

 

Castiel and Gabriel were the last to come. Gabriel for support, pulling his brother along in his customary black suit blue tie and tan trench coat that Dean had brought him years ago. It was worn and old, and the older man did not have the heart to throw something out that meant so much to him. Gabriel sat with a permanent smirk on his face, and the only one that noticed the doors were locked and that something serious was going down.

 

“Well I will get started, Gabe as you’re the odd one out here and this is all about Dean. Can you pass these papers around? Sam will you sit you're bugging me, dude."

 

Sam nodded and sat next to Jess, and held her hand.

 

Gabriel put his hand up, and Ash acknowledges him. “I’m not the odd one out, I and Dean are friends, and we’ve been talking."

 

Ash grinned and nodded, liking the younger Novak brother, even more. It had taken two days for him to notice Dean had vanished and only because he had been sick at the time.

 

“I was worried about Dean, but he’s working through some shit and, I one hundred percent support him.”

 

Dean had told Gabriel everything about John, and his friends and family. The fact he wanted to say goodbye and what he overheard. Gabe was furious and was here because he backed Ash up but because his big brother needed a kick up the ass and he hoped he could do the same for John.

 

Gabriel passed out the paperwork and sat next to Ash on the bar seats.

 

Castiel glared at his brother for not telling him where Dean was; they would be having words later.

 

“Please look at your paperwork, this is proof of what John Winchester did to Dean. There witness statements from High school friends and teachers, and those people are willing to testify in court. The pictures are of Dean’s body on one bad night at the Winchester house; he came to me seeking shelter. You will see in exhibit A, a footprint, exhibit B, around his neck a hand print.

 

“This is Bullshit you can’t prove it was me, that little shit had caused me nothing but problems since the day his mom died. He was out at a party, and he got into a fight.” Growled John who was loudly protesting.

 

“You told me, he was mugged dad,” Sam said a frown formed between his eyes.

 

“Same difference son.” John spat livid that his lies were being blatantly exposed. “Don’t believe there lies, that fucking good for nothing brother of yours.”

 

Ash watched this outburst with amusement and carried on ignoring the man. “You can now listen to a tape; I managed to track down.” Ash pressed a black remote in his hand, and there was a hissing, and crackle and a younger Dean, sounding distressed came over the airwaves.

 

“Ash, my dad beat me up, can I come around?”

 

“Your voice what happened dude?” The younger Ash sounded troubled.

 

"Dad grabbed me by the throat, but its fine Sammy is safe, and that’s all that matters. I do my job right if he see’s none of this. Mrs Tran picked him up, she saw me and made sure Sam did not see, she’s amazing that woman.”

 

“Dude maybe you should go to the hospital this time, he could have done something bad. Next time he could end up killing you.”

 

“I can’t Ash, Cas and Charlie need my help and Sammy. They rely on me. Cas gets bullied at school, and without me, I would hate to see what would happen. I don't think he ever got a hug before me. Then Charlie and her mom, they don’t have much.”

 

“Dean last time you nearly fainted because you gave your last food to her. You did not eat for two days, dude.”

 

“Yeah, she and Sammy needed it more.”

 

“Come around, me and dad will cook you something at least you will be safe here.”

 

“Yeah, thanks, don’t know what I would do without you, Ash.”

 

“Same back at you, now get your tight ass over here. I want to show you this new game I invented.”

 

“Great, you will be a millionaire one day,” Dean grunted softly obviously in pain.

 

“Yeah sure, now come on okay just be safe,”

 

“I’m coming don’t worry.”

 

Ash looked around the bar and switched the recording off.  Benny held John in an arm lock trying to flee, Castiel was sobbing into his arm. Charlie was doing the same to Dorothy. Sam was trying to hold Jess back, she was angry and God she was an impressive force that took the man’s breath away.

 

“I want to stand up for Dean.” The blond snatched her hand away from Sam and stomped over to Ash and Gabe sitting next to them.

 

“You, John Winchester are nothing but a useless piece of dirt that I would not wish to wipe my feet on. My best friend has gone, and only these two men have done anything about it. You Samuel Jacob Winchester I thought I knew you but, you let your brother go. Talk behind his back and let that thing over there abuse your brother. Dean was protecting everyone in this room. You should all be ashamed of yourself. Ash, Gabe tell Dean I did want to contact him but it was out of respect for my relationship with Sam, but I need to review that at this present moment in time."

 

Sam yelped and moved over to his girlfriend. “No Sam, keep your distance, I need space.”

 

Sam gave her his 'puppy dog look', but she turned her nose in the air and glared at the large man. Gabriel had never thought he would see a six foot four man shrink so small and whimper and hide away in fear.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

“No Dorothy I don’t deserve your love. I saw it, the bruises the abuse and I turned a blind eye. I was in pain and lost my mom. Dean was there every damn step of the way. I never knew he gave up food for me, but that sounds like him. I laughed and ridiculed him; he was the smartest in his year. Should have been valedictorian but Ashley Farmer cried, and Dean gave it away said he was no good at public speeches anyway. No one but us was there for his graduation, he could have done so much, ruled the world. But because his heart's too big, he stayed and babysat us, and his dreams lay tattered and torn by the wayside.”

 

Castiel was talking animatedly on the phone, he finished his call and called to Benny. "You the big guy, what’s your name?”

 

“Benny brother, my friend Garths at the other door, so don’t think you’re going any ware.”

 

“No, you will hold that, thing until Sheriff Mills can get here."

 

Castiel looked like the avenging angel he was named after. Stalked up to the man his blue eyes flashing his fists clenched. He had thought John was telling the truth over his best friend but knew deep down that there were always signs of abuse if he examined things a little closer. Castiel had seen the marks, the lack of food, and what it did to his friend, but he was in pain.

 

Dean, was the friend that gave up his life for him, was more than a brother was family. The man he loved and let him stupidly, foolishly walk out of his life. Castiel knew with everything he possessed inside off himself he should not go and find Dean. His amazingly beautiful, courageous friend deserved so much, more than anything he could offer.

 

John laughed at him, manically, teasingly. “You always were a sheep Castiel, wanting to please, listening to anything I said about Dean. If you were loyal, you would have stuck with my son, but no you listen to my lies. I loved it, was like the sweetest nectar, reeling you in as a fish caught on my hook.”

 

“You sick bastard.” Yelled Castiel, he hit the man straight in the face, his head slammed back, and his eyes rolled inside his head. Benny let him fall not wanting to support the full weight of a six-foot man,

 

John looked up at him, suddenly making Castiel jump back. The whites of his eyes were showing. “Finally grew a backbone about fucking time,” The older man closed his eyes and said no more.

 

“Shit is he dead?” Castiel asked his heart beating so fast he was sure they could all hear it.

 

“No brother you just knocked him out. Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you.” The large man chuckled and kicked the older Winchester just to make sure he moved. “What! Recovery position first aid and that shit.” Smirked Benny showing no remorse for his action.

 

“No arguments from me,” Castiel told the man. Gabriel gave his brother some ice, and he nodded in thanks and went and sat down again. His legs were feeling like jelly now the adrenaline rush had worn off.


	5. It’s Not Over Until The Deputy Sings…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John get's put into the police van, by Donna. Ash gives Castiel a letter and Sam and Jess make up.

 

Ash looked over at Sam who was watching his unconscious dad on the floor. There came persistent knocking on the door, and Benny went to see who it was.

 

“It’s the Sherriff, should we let her in boss?”

 

“Yes, Benny thank you,” Ash said seemingly sober. Not finding this much of a game anymore.

 

“Hi, guys what’s going on here?” Jody Mills aged the group of people sat about the bar.

 

Sam unfolded himself, it was funny to watch, and Gabriel did watch.

 

“My names Samuel Jacob Winchester, I am an attorney, and I represent everyone here. Well except him that man who I once called my dad.”

 

“What happened to him?” The Sherriff asked a small smile playing on her lips. She knew all of them here, seen Sam in diapers.

 

“He ran into something hard and got knocked out. Ash has evidence that my sperm donor abused Dean James Winchester.” Sam told Jody Mills.

 

“I never knew Dean’s middle name was James,” Charlie said sniffing.

 

“Mom was a big fan of James Dean, but he, dad, did not like it, but then Grandma Deanna passed away, and she called my big brother Dean,” Sam told everyone that would listen.

 

“You were named after who then?” Charlie asked the younger Winchester.

 

“My grandpa and my great grandpa, Campbell. Moms side.”

 

“That’s kinda nice Sammy.” Gabriel cut in; "We’re just named after angels.”

 

“Cas did a good impression early on.” Giggled Dorothy but caught herself too late.

 

Jody Mills with her shiny badge and her beautiful brown ponytail held her hand up. “I have wanted to kick that bastard's ass so hard, so thank you. Donna is on the way, and she loves Dean. He won’t be getting special Donna treatment you’ll be sure.”

 

Sam walked over to Ash, and squared his shoulders, “I won’t ask where he is, because I don’t have that privilege but tell him, I love him, and if he doesn't come home, Jess won’t talk to me again. I don’t think sorry is going to cut it. Can I have all the evidence, bring it to my office? I can’t take the case but Meg will, she’s a big Dean fan.” Sam smiled. “Most people are.”

 

“He came to say goodbye, and he heard you that night. Cas lied saying he was working and you said he was…-“Ash saw faces drop and they realised that was why Dean left without a goodbye.

 

“Please not that, it was all lies. I love his music and okay he’s a little obsessed with baby and pie, but that’s what makes Dean. We talk about books, and go to the theatre; no one else will put up with me. Dean, he wrote, my book, because his words are like a painting, he wields his pen like a magician and his magic inspires men and me-“

 

Castiel held his head in his hands and cried. Deep heart-breaking sobs.

 

“Do something for him, Cassie, the book finish it for him?” Gabriel asked of his brother holding his tight.

 

Ash came up to the man whose soul he could see was broken, and his love for his friend was true. Cas was scared and he had ran, but he truly loved Dean with everything he could give.

 

“Dean wanted you to have this if I felt you were worthy and I think you are. Gabe take your brother home get him a hot drink and wrap him up, get him a box of tissues and let him read it okay?”

 

“Sure no worries.” The younger Novak brother said.

 

Jess came to hug Castiel and told him to be brave like Dean, reach for his dreams and show the world what he was made of. Make us all proud, and most of all make yourself proud.” She hugged Gabriel also telling him to ring her soon.

 

The brothers said goodbye and went into the night. Castiel clutching tight to hope, the letter from Dean in his hand.

 

“Sam take me home I’m tired,” Jessica asked her boyfriend. Sam nodded and said goodbye, casting one more disdainful glance at the man who had started all this.

 

Charlie got up with Dorothy, hand in hand, they walked over to Ash. “Tell him I’m going to reach for my dreams like he said I should, that I love him, and I will make him proud to be his sister.”

 

“I will red, go get some sleep okay, we will be here in the morning.” The girls said goodnight and went on their way. Garth came around the corner asked if they needed him. Ash thanked him, and he went out on his way home.

 

“I’ll stay brother in case you lady’s need help getting the thing in the van.”

 

“Not sure when Donna finds out what he’s done to Dean, we will need it. Oh, she’s here just watch this.” Jody winked.

 

“Hey, watcha. Oh, dear does he need a taxi to the hospital?”

 

Benny watched, as a beautiful blonde, deputy with eyes only for Jody walked in. Her voice soft and kind and her smile would rival the sun on a hot Texas summer’s day.

 

“Sweetie this man is John Winchester, Dean’s dad, the one we spoke about. Ash here as evidence of the abuse Dean went through. The reason why he left because those idiot family of his were not so kind to him.

 

“Why do I have to suffer, he’s my family too.” The deputy stood petulantly her arms folded.

 

“Dean’s not in a great place, and I think he needs, someone to remind him he as a family here, that we love and care for him and we want him back. He’s not happy in that job; they moved him because he was doing too great in the department he was in. They sent him into a dusty old archive that is not used to anyone. Dean needs his work put into K.U, and he could get his doctorate."

 

“Sounds like my Dean, I’ll bash there blinking heads together.” The deputy looked through the folders and her eyes darkened, and her whole demeanour changed.

 

The deputy was small maybe five feet five, but she picked John Winchester up like an old sack of potatoes.

 

“You get the door.” Barked the woman who Benny would never be crossing with a bad word.

 

“The names Benny ma’am friend of Dean’s.”

 

“Aww sweet, best see you around sugar.” With that, she literally throws the man in the back of the van slammed the door and hiked up her belt.

 

“You coming boss need to get this one checked over.”

 

“Sure, love on it.” Jody shook her head and winked at the boys. “Told you.”

 

“Wow what a woman,” Ash said shaking his head in wonderment.

 

“Never a truer word brother, well my wife will be remiss if I’m late boss, call me again if you need me.”

 

“Thanks, Benny, say hi to the lovely Andrea for me.” Benny inclined his head and went on his way.

 

Picking up the phone he rang the one person he needed to tell everything to. “Dean you will never guess what happened, dude…”

 

 


	6. The Letter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reads the letter that Dean sent him, tissues at the ready.

 

Castiel sat and read the letter a mug of hot cocoa and a box of tissues at the ready. Opening the letter with a margin of trepidation. Hands slightly shaking, shamelessly nervous.  Castiel’s long nimble fingers straighten out the crease in the letter. Caressing the written word, and then took a deep breath and started to read.

 

 

 

 

**_My dearest Castiel, the love of my entire life._ **

****

****

**_Here I sit, alone, my heart broken. Shattering into a million of tiny shards, so sharp I cut myself on them, it repeats this pain, so soul-crushingly so._ **

****

**_My darling Castiel, I fell in love with your whimsical nature, your passion for bee’s, your love for, the tiny details that most people pass by, our world is so full of data, computers, iPhone, televisions, this digital age is depressing for someone like you. Yet we would wander outside, and you would show me things, that I would otherwise miss._ **

****

**_The fat greedy hawk-moth caterpillar, the sweet but deadly nightshade. The Kingfisher, in his fleeting blues and greens, the pressing need of our homeless, and the baby blankets you would make for the hospital. We made cakes, to sell for the band, you got me playing the guitar, and I never did thank you for that._ **

****

**_The promise of a dance for prom, you made me so joyously happy and they were all jealous that I had you on my arm. The baby duckling turns into a swan my Castiel. I saw it, the beauty of you, the sweet kind you, the badass you, the saving the planet you, the person who needed a little extra love because they never got any at home. I found a friend in Gabriel and we made a pact to protect you._ **

****

**_They left you alone at school after I beat Gordon Walker up, Zac was just a coward, hiding behind a bully. When we went to college I came with you and Charlie you both begged me to. I put my dreams on hold so you could hold your stars in your hands and reach for them whenever you needed to._ **

****

**_Cas, I helped you write your work, I know you were struggling. I hope you get your muse back your inspiration, your star._ **

****

**_I wish for my dreams sometimes, but my family mean's more to me then scraps of paper and, a letter over my name. I would love to be a teacher to inspire, to help one person, see what they think they can’t. You have to love yourself before you can love the world Castiel, do you remember me telling you that?_ **

****

**_Those bully's do you think they sit and worry about who they hurt in the past? They don’t remember they have their own issues. I have spoken to some, sad story’s Cas, I feel for them. They all have a reason, why schools can’t do more, see that both sides need help. You need to let go of the past, yes it shapes you, but make's your stronger. Let it make you stand up and say I can do this, for no one but myself. Do one thing and reach the happiness we all deserve. Be proud of you and love you. I have faith in you always, we are family never forget that._ **

****

**_Cas, you will never love me as I love you but, that’s okay. I can live with that, but not having you in my life???? Please bring the glue and stitch me back together. Just be yourself that’s all I ever ask, be the beautiful you, never change. I love you just the way you are._ **

****

**_Forever and eternity, for a lifetime and beyond._ **

****

**_Dean James W xxx_ **

 

 

Castiel was sobbing by the time he had finished he had used heaps of tissues and, he knew the truth of everything. No the answer to everything was not 42; it was his next breath of air, his inspiration. The spirit and soul that showed him the way. No the answer to everything in the entire universe was Dean James Winchester.

 


	7. Time To Get The Glue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and the family go and get Dean, Cas has something planned but what is it?

They had gathered in Benny’s large seven-seater Audi QX. Castiel, Charlie, Dorothy, Jess and Sam in the back. Ash was riding shotgun. They drove for a little over twenty-two hours with two stays overnight in modest motels. Along I-90 W and I-70 W. It involved a different time zone but the family as they called themselves, felt refreshed as they got outside Dean’s apartment complex.

 

“Well, he should be back from work. Let, me press the buzzer.” Ash nodded and went with his plan.

 

 **‘Buzz’ ‘Buzz’** “Hey hang on, who’s there?” _‘Damn the monitor is bust.’_

 

“Dean, its Ash, will you let a dude up? I need to go potty.”

 

“Holly shi- yeah sure.” ‘ **Buzz, Click’**

 

They all tramped in and used the lift as Dean was on floor four. They all got out at level three, and Ash carried on to floor four ware Dean was waiting for him.

 

“Dean, let me in, potty.” Dean pointed to his bathroom.

 

Dean chuckled and let his friend in. Hearing the flush and the sink going, his friend came out and threw his arms around the younger man.

 

“Dude I’ve missed you that was a hell of a long drive.”

 

“Yeah, it's not an easy one,” Dean said wondering where ash put his bags. “Dude, did you leave your bag in the car?”

 

“Yeah, call of nature and all, food and water Dean, need to be replenished like yesterday."

 

Dean rolled his eyes at the overdramatic behaviour of his friend, grabbing a cold glass of fresh lemonade he had made he gave it to Ash.

 

“Sweet I missed you, pretty lady.” Ash drank the cool drink in three long gulps. “More please.” He fluttered his eye lashers.

 

Dean grabbed the glass, but there was a knock on the door. “Oh, that be my travel buddy.”

 

Dean said nothing and put the glass down, and went to open his door. He could not believe his eyes, was he dreaming? Rubbing his dry and red eyes, he looked again and promptly burst into tears.

 

Charlie rushed forwards and hugged the younger man tight. “We came to bring you home; you belong with us Dean, we love you so much. You’re our family, the glue that sticks all us weird asses together.”

 

“Speak for yourself red.” Commented Ash who had just helped himself to more lemonade.

 

“You’re the weirdest one of the lot of us.” Quipped Charlie.

 

Ash stopped drinking and shrugged. “Huh, fair enough.” And promptly finished his drink.

 

Dorothy was shy, but she hugged Dean too. "We have missed you, Dean, we want to ask if you will be our best man at our wedding but Charlie and I thought about it, and she would like you to give her away.”

 

Dean’s jaw dropped, Charlie closed it for him, with a click. “You would want me to do that?”

 

“Dean you’re my brother but so much more, you have been with me through the worse times, and now I want you there at one of the best times.”

 

“I-I would be honoured girls thank you.” Dean wiped his eyes and sniffed.

 

“Oh honey, its fine, you can cry, and slobber we're family,” Dorothy said and laughed.

 

“Thanks, Dorothy I would like to get to know you better.”

 

“That would be nice Dean, now can we get some of that lemonade before Ash drinks it all?”

 

“Sure more in the fridge help yourself.” Dean grinned at them.

 

Next came Jess who hugged the life out of Dean, and them Sam. “Please come back, Dean we miss you.”

 

“I miss our lunch dates and Doc sexy.” Winked Jess.

 

“Also we wanted to tell you in person," said Sam. "Dad, can’t get bail we made sure of it. Meg is on your case, and she’s like a rabid dog.”

 

“Sounds like the Meg I know and love.” Smirked Dean.

 

“Also I’m having a baby, you’re going to be an uncle, so you have to come back.”

 

“Oh my world, what you for real?” Dean asked in wonderment.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to be a daddy Dean. I will need your advice we both will, so you have to be there.” Sniffed Sam tearing up.

 

Dean held his brother and hugged him tightly. “I forgive you, Sammy, I love you baby brother.”

 

Sam nodded. Dean looked he saw his old friend Benny.

 

“Hey, Benny don’t tell me you’re pregnant too?” The large man did a belly laugh, and he set them all off.

 

“I just bought your family for you, Cher. This is for you, Cas is back at the motel won’t see you until you have read it, brother.”

 

“Cas came?” Dean asked his voice wobbling slightly.

 

“Yes, Dean.” Voiced Jessica. “Read it, fast okay.”

 

“Sure, okay. Guy’s pizza sound good? Long day at work and I’m not cooking.”

 

“Sounds good to me brother.”

 

Dean grabbed a menu an appointed Benny to sort the order out. Sitting in a chair just off the central living area he started on the book, his Cas had written.

 

“He’s not put it down since you gave it to him Benny.” Giggled Jessica.

 

“Most of it Dean wrote but it’s the ending, he needs to see.”

 

Dean yawned and closed the book for the night. “I’m glad its Friday, what are you guys doing tomorrow?”

 

"Well we're sightseeing and your reading that book, Mr.” Grinned Jess.”

 

“Sammy how do you put up with her being so bossy.”

 

“You don’t know the half of it, Dean.”

 

Sam yelped when a cushion hit him in the face.

 

Dean giggled, glad to have his family all around him. “Okay, you horrid lot I’m going to bed. Benny take them home so I can sleep.”

 

They all said there goodnights, Dean touched the book, but left it by the chair. “Night Cas ware ever you are.”


	8. My Star...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean read's the book and Benny rushes Dean to Castiel. Can they make up?

 

 

The next morning Dean got up at seven and went for his daily run. Then had a shower put on sweats and a tee shirt, and made toast and a cup of tea.

 

Dean put his washing on, dusted, and made sure all was tidy. Then he sat and read the book. The younger man was getting to the last part; this was Castiel his amazing talented Cas. Dean looked at the time groaning. Getting up, had the leftover pizza and he texted Benny, Jess, Sam, Charlie and even Dorothy.

 

Putting the wet washing in the dryer, and getting his soft cotton bee pyjama pants on and his Bee-mine, cotton tee-shirt, he popped he slipper socks on the one with the bees on them. Dean looked down and chuckled to himself noticing the theme. Well, it's not like anyone would see him.

 

 

Castiel had changed the names of his two male characters. One was called James, and the other Cassie. He had smiled when he saw the names and knew that Cas was talking to him through the book.

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>> **James sat outside alone once again, he could not understand where things had gone so wrong with Cassie. He knew he loved him, so much it hurts at times. So why was he so scared to voice his love? To sing it out loud to be proud of them and what they had achieved.**

**He remembered once when they were younger laying on baby, Cassie had put a blanket down, on the bonnet. They held hands under the vast universe of stars. It was so dark; no light pollution interrupted the vista.**

**Cassie had grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. “It’s all so beautiful, so amazing and scary. To put your faith and love into one person."**

**James turned his head and wondered what his lover was talking about. He realised his Cassie was looking at him not the stars but him. Like he was this most unusual and precious diamond.**

**“You are my stars, you hold my future in your hands, they burn so brightly, and it makes me pale in comparison to you. You guide me when my world is often dark, you shine so brightly. I feel the sun is shining in the night’s sky. I'm no longer scared when I’m by your side because, with you, I can reach for anything I wish, I can become what I want. The faith you put in me, the love you give me is my power and my strength and my voice. A year from now, three hundred years, ten thousand. I will still be remembered, because of the one star that shone on me when everything around me was black. I love you, James, my everything.”**

 

**James came out of his daze, why was he letting society hold him back? Why was he, allowing the world to hold him back? When his world was out there in the dark, and he could shine a light on him. ‘Be anything you ever want to be, be brave be kind and be yourself. Never let them change you, James.’ His mom whispered through the willow trees.**

**Sitting up he slid into baby’s seat. The younger man drove as fast and safe as he could. Striding up to Cassie’s door he was banging hard, needing to be heard.**

**"James, what the hell? It’s like two in the morning." Hissed his lover, who was apparently still pissed at him.**

**James got down on his knee and took his mom's ring around his neck. Unclicking the chain and held it out to the fantastic man stood in front of him.**

**“Cassie, you’re also my star. I have sat in the dark for so long. I've let other’s lead me away, but no more. Let us light each other’s world, let us be great together, let us, love.”**

**Cassie whispered in the dark. “James what are you-“**

 

 

**“Cassie, will you marry me?” <<<<<<<<<<**

 

 

 

 

Dean was in tears; Jess had stopped him reading the dedication at the front of the book. Dean turned the page his hand’s shaking his throat suddenly parched. Hope was soaring on an angel’s wing.

 

****

**_My James, be my star? Let us shine bright and love. Will you say yes?”_ **

****

**_C-_ **

 

 

 

Dean’s eyes went wide, and he throws the book down, not sure what to do. His stomach had a flock of bird’s buzzing in there, never mind butterflies. Grabbing his phone, he rang Benny.

 

“Benny I need you.” Gasped Dean, he felt like he was sinking, drowning if he did not get to Castiel right this minute.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this call all day brother. Be there soon, wait outside for me. Oh, Cas as his own room, bring a change of clothes.” The line went dead, and Dean looked down at the phone in shock.

 

What the fuck? Clothes right yeah he could do that. Rushing to his, closet, he grabbed a bag and got a wash bag, chucked anything in there. Got clothes, not sure what the hell he was putting in. Putting his wallet, phone in his bag, he slipped on a light blue fleece. Picking up the book, he flipped it, over and wrote his answer in a yellow pen, outlined in black. Putting it to the bottom of his back, he shut his door and locked it. Placing his keys in his bag, he pressed to the ground floor. The elevator pinged and he got in.

 

Waiting outside, he saw car head lights making sure it was Benny. Well, you can never be too careful. Dean got in the car, and the man grinned at him.

 

“Like your outfit brother.”

 

“Trust me he will love it.”

 

“Sure he will.” Winked the burly Cajun.

 

Dean tapped his fingers on his knee as they drove through the night to the motel.

 

“Relax Dean, he wants to see you remember.”

 

“I- yeah sure.” Nodded Dean trying to calm his breath down, what if this was one big joke? No Cas would not have put that stuff in his book. I mean how he got that out so fast? Anyway, he pulled some significant favours, and he wants to see him. Sure, this is the real deal.

 

Benny stopped the car outside a family fun motel it looked clean and well cared for. Well, the little he could see.

 

“He’s in room, forty-two,” Benny told him.

 

That’s when it hit him all would be okay. Waving goodnight to his friend, he walked until he found the room he needed. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. The white door with the wooden number 42, opened slowly.

 

“Dean, I was not sure you would come, the door swung open more extensive, and he stepped inside.

 

“I had to come, after what you wrote,”

 

“You liked it? Was it okay?” The older man asked.

 

Cas it was perfection, you’re amazing when you put your mind to it.”

 

“You helped, me.” The older man said not sure where to place his eyes.

 

“When will you learn it’s okay to ask for help?” Dean ran a finger down the older man’s face. Blue eyes pierced him looking deep into his very soul.

 

“I-its fine, your right. I will, however, state for now and always that you are my inspiration.”

 

“I don’t mind being that Cas, not at all.” Dean went to put his hand down, but the older man held it.

 

“I like your socks and your pyjamas. Also, may I kiss you?” Castiel held his gaze hopelessly holding his posture.

 

“Yes, you may.” Dean nodded.

 

When their lips collided it was more than just star’s they saw, but planets crashed, and supernovas exploded. They spent the night mapping each other’s bodies, touching and finding each other again and loving, cherishing, both one again, both lights coming out of the dark.

 

The next morning Dean woke, the sun’s sinful fingers dancing on his tender skin, he yawned and scratched his stomach. His lover was still fast asleep. Getting dressed, grabbing the book, placing it page open, and putting a paper bookmark there.  Not wanting to wake the man, after the eventful night that was a bloody revelation, it was always the quiet ones.

 

Dean had to smile and ran his fingers through the older man’s black tangled hair. Grabbing his wallet and the key card, he stepped outside on the search for tea and pastries.

 

Castiel woke, noticing the bed was empty, sitting up suddenly, worried that Dean had left. Surely not after what happened. There he spotted his book; it lay open with a paper bookmark. Sliding the book over, the older man opened it at the dedication page, his eyes tracked down, and he saw under his proposal for marriage was a big yellow **YES** , with a black outline. A smile as broad as the universe itself spread on his face, one he would never wipe off, he would never let his Dean go not again.

 


	9. Two Stars For Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later and a little hint of where Cas and Dean are at.

**Five Years Later…**

 

 

 

“Baby, did you remember we need to hire the tuxes for your presentation at the college on Friday?”

 

“Benny’s picking them up for us babe,” Dean told his husband.

 

“Great, one less thing to worry about.” Castiel kissed his lover thankfully on the lips.

 

“I’m going to get that ginger mix that helped Molly, Jess’s morning sickness is quite bad this time,” Castiel told his Dean.

 

“Oh, poor Jess that’s no fun. Do they need us to look after Hunter?”

 

“No Grandma Ellen and Grandpa Bobby have him this weekend.”

 

“Good, give Jess and Sammy a break.”

 

Castiel nodded, and he started rechecking his list.

 

“You already for your book tour baby?” Dean asked the blue-eyed man next to him.

 

“Just about, shame you can’t come with me all the way.” Pouted Castiel.

 

“Hey Charlie and Dorothy will be with you, so your family have your back babe.”

 

“I know I just miss you and-“

 

The baby monitor came to life, and they both got up, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, and he smiled and held tight.

 

“Hey, baby girl what’s got you in a tizz?” Dean asked his tiny daughter.

 

“I think she just needs a hug from Papa and daddy.” Cooed Castiel, rubbing his baby daughters little arm.

 

“Well, we can sort that out. Hit the light’s Papa.”

 

Castiel put the planetarium on he had installed in their daughter’s bedroom. The stars and planets lit up the little girl’s room. The calming music stopped any more protests. Castiel sat in the old rocker he had restored, and Dean loved. Dean sat on his husband’s knee, and the baby was cradled in his arms.

 

“She’s already fast asleep.”

 

“Going to miss both of you, so much.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Hey, we will be with you always remember that.” Dean touched his husband's heart.

 

“Yes, my big star and my little star,”

 

Dean put the baby down and looked at the little-wooded plaque that Castiel had made when the baby was born. They agonised over her name it had to be unique. In the end, it was all so easy. Castiel traced her name reverently and touched his heart again. _‘Always there with him._ ’ He thought. Dean smiled and looked down at their daughter.

 

 

 

 **Starr, Astra Winchester-Novak:** Born 23.01.18

‘ **Our Little Star.’**

 

 

Fin


End file.
